


Un hermoso día

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Akaashi buscaba en su mochila, tratando de encontrar algo que no estaba ahí.No solía ser olvidadizo ni descuidado, pero siempre se hay una primera vez.





	Un hermoso día

Akaashi buscaba en su mochila, tratando de encontrar algo que no estaba ahí. No solía ser olvidadizo ni descuidado, pero siempre se hay una primera vez.

Y justamente esta era la suya. Ya de por sí era complicado llegar a tiempo a su hogar, con las prácticas de volei y las tortuosas horas de estudio en la biblioteca, ahora  _ debía  _ tener en cuenta las lluvias de verano. 

_ Solo serán unos días _ , decía para sí, haciendo una nota mental para buscar en línea una aplicación para conocer el clima del día. Que si le ayudaría o no, era imposible estar 100% seguro. Quizá una alarma extra titulada “No olvides tu paraguas” serviría mejor. 

Derrotado, Akaashi decidió simplemente esperar. Mojarse no era un problema, pero ya no era un niño y debía mantener las apariencias de una persona madura y responsable. ¿Qué dirían sus profesores si lo vieran salir de la escuela en medio de un chaparrón? Tampoco es que pudiera permitirse empapar sus libros y uniforme...

Mientras meditaba sobre los pros y los muchos,  _ muchos _ , contras acerca de la arriesgada decisión de correr bajo la lluvia, algunos ruidosos alumnos de segundo grado pasaron a su lado, Akaashi reconociendo a un cierto bullicioso superior entre ellos.

_ Bueno, no es que deba saludarlo hoy, no creo tener razones de acercarme fuera de la práctica. Además, parece estar ocupado con sus amigos, seguro ni siquiera me ha vist- _

— ¡Oye! ¡Akaashi! —dicho superior se acercó a él, agitando la mano y gritando su nombre para ser tomado en cuenta, innecesario como era. 

—Buen día, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Por qué tan formal, Akaa~shi? ¿Es que no somos compañeros de equipo? Deja eso.

Obviando el tema de las cortesías y porque eran importantes en la casa Akaashi, éste se limitó a asentir. Contento con el gesto, Bokuto prosiguió.

—Y... ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ¿Esperando a alguien?

A los oídos de Akaashi les costaba creer esa pregunta, por alguna razón. Esta vez, sin pensarlo dos veces, simplemente contestó, regresando la vista a las puertas de entrada, — ¿A quien podría estar esperando? No, es eso, es-

— ¡Akaa~shi! ¿Es esa la manera de responder a un superior?

—Solo estoy esperando a que la lluvia amaine.

El rostro de Bokuto se contrajo con la respuesta del otro, bien por la incredulidad hacia el "Por qué" o, muy probablemente, por el desconocimiento del significado de la última palabra. Akaashi cedió.

—La verdad olvidé mi paraguas, me quedaré un poco hasta que pare. —Akaashi señaló hacia el exterior con la barbilla, regalando una apenada sonrisa a su superior.

Bokuto volvió la vista, entendimiento, y algo más que Akaashi no pudo descifrar, mostrándose en sus facciones.

Perdidos en el sonido de la lluvia y la maravillosa vista que proporcionaba al chocar contra el asfalto, el par casi pasa por alto las despedidas de los compañeros de clase de Bokuto.

— ¿Vienes o no?

—Déjalo, mejor así a darle excusas para no hacer la tarea.

— ¡No olvides hacer tu parte, eh, Bokuto!

Bokuto sonrió a la chica, hizo un gesto obsceno al siguiente y regresó la mirada a la salida mientras silbaba, ignorando al último. Akaashi observó la escena divertido, hasta que la presencia de su superior a su lado lo trajo de vuelta al presente. 

— ¿No estaba de salida, Bokuto-san? Debería alcanzar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Ah, eso! No te preocupes Akaashi, lo que pasa es que también olvidé mi paraguas. —La sonrisa con la que le respondió era demasiado brillante como para dudar de la veracidad de su declaración. 

—Con que es así...

El silencio que siguió a la desaparecida conversación fue cómodo, quizá demasiado. Las gotas seguían cayendo a un ritmo moderado, el reflejo de la luz del sol oscurecido detrás de las nubes de tormenta. Y aun así, sin mencionarlo en voz alta, para los dos era un hermoso día.


End file.
